Blades of Light
by megzbeth
Summary: A Lux x Talon Story. I know the chapters aren't very long. I originally started this on Instagram and got some good feedback. Let me know what you think. Thanks you :)
1. Chapter 1

She was beautiful. Not over the top beautiful, but beautiful no matter what. Her blonde hair almost flowing in the night. Her nightgown barely covering her, accented her small frame and pale skin. As she lay resting in her bed, she shivered from the cool air coming in from the windows. Little did she know, an assassin had snuck in, sent to kill her. She tossed and turned her dreams controlling every action. The assassin in the room stood in the corner watching her, trying to figure out if this was the girl he was truly sent to kill. A young girl, about his age, small and skinny. This was no warrior, this couldn't be the Lady of luminosity. He assumed it was an older woman, perhaps a demacian elder who passed down her knowledge. Someone he could kill easily, someone simple, not as beautiful. He looked around the room and spotted her armor and staff. He concluded this must really be her. He approached the sleeping girl ready to finish the job. She rolled in her sleep her hair falling to frame her face. He looked at her and somehow couldn't help but feeling guilty for what he was about to do. He raised a blade ready to strike, when she woke up startled jumping up almost killing herself right then and there. She looked around trying to recognize that she was in her room, safe. She turned her head and saw him with his blade raised.

She was surprisingly calm when in the face of death. She locked her blue eyes with his. Her eyes questioning him trying to recognize a feature or face. He couldn't do it, those blue eyes staring into his soul, making him question everything he's ever done. He lowered the blade.

"Just kill me and get it over with," she whispered coldly. She crossed her arms and waited for the inevitable. She looked over and watched him sheath his blade. "You're not going to kill me?" She questioned. The assassin shook his head and looked at her.

"No, I'm not," he said thinking of a lie to say, "It isn't fair to kill the Lady of Luminosity in her sleep."

"Ugh, please don't call me that. I hate that title," she said almost disgusted with herself for having that title, "you're going to kill me. You can call me Luxanna. I'd rather die hearing something I like to be called by. You're from Noxus, aren't you?" He nodded, not sure why he was telling her this information.

"Well let's see, male assassin from Noxus," she pondered trying to identify him, "you must be uhh...something with a t... uhh. You must be Talon, correct? Only Noxus sends their best assassins for demacians." He nodded again.

"We'll meet again...Luxanna," he said almost choking for speaking her name, "but not in this situation. Watch you're back." With that he went to the window and leaped out into the darkness. She got up and rushed to the window. Seeing where he went. She couldn't see a thing, she closed the window and locked it. She grabbed her staff that supplies her, her magic. She set it next to her and got back into bed. It took her a bit to fall back asleep thinking of Talon and his attempt on her life. She brought her staff closer to her and finally fell asleep. Whisked away into dreams of battles with her assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

Lux woke up startled. She was having reoccur dreams of battling her assassin. It had been a week from the first encounter and she hadn't told anyone. She was constantly training to defend herself, if she was to meet him again. She couldn't rely solely on her magic, she needed something more. She tried a bow and arrow, Ashe had taught her some tips. She wasn't awful with it, just not enough to stop an attacker. She had tried a sword, she was too weak to wield it well enough. She sighed looking at the weapons she had. She picked up a small dagger. It would fit perfectly onto her belt and she knew a little self-defense that she could work the blade into the movements. She slipped it under her belt, next to her water jug and walked out of the room. It was nice out and she'd rather practice in the warmth and the light. The training field was empty and she was glad not to embarrass herself in front of her comrades. She walked across the field to the small section with dummies. She set her staff and water jug against a nearby tree, giving her plenty of movement to practice the motions. She walked out to a dummy and start running through the motions she remembered.

Little did she know, he was watching her, studying her. She had been practicing every day since he first visited her that night. He was perched in a tree waiting to study her more. She was all he could think about, those blue eyes looking at him. He watched her exit the training building and approach the field. He was surprised when she put her staff down under his tree. Curious he watched her leave her staff and walk towards the dummies. She never went anywhere without her staff, he had begun to notice. He watched her pull the blade off her belt and start running through some self-defense steps. She wasn't very good at it, she relied on her magic too much. He chuckled and jumped down from the tree.

"You're going to need more practice with that if you're learning to defend me against me." She spun around and faced him.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" She asked nervously, looking around for her staff. He landed perfectly in between her and her staff. No way for her to get it. He saw her eyeing her staff and moved to block her view.

"We meet again...Luxanna," he forced out her name, "I thought it was time fore to pay a visit." He looked at her, her hands shaking, clearly stating she was nervous.

"Today of all days? How about you come back another day," she nervously joked. She wanted to do so many things before she died. She didn't want to die today.

"Today's as good as any, is it not?" He smirked, "I want to see how you handle a blade." He dashed towards her. She squealed and jumped to the side barely avoiding him. She lashed out with her blade, clumsily missing him completely.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that," he teased and appeared behind her, "try harder, this is no fun." He connected his blade to her armored side. She spun around, kicking out hitting him in the shoulder. She moved back away from him getting ready for another attack. He threw blades out towards her. She dodge most of them, but one of the blades landed on her cutting into her left arm. She took the blade out and threw it to the ground. She threw her blade at him for a distraction, and tackled him to the ground. They landed with a thud on the grass.

"You're feisty," He looked up to see Lux on top of him. He quickly used his strength to roll them over. She went to hit him and he grabbed her wrist and held it down. Her blues eyes staring into his, looking scared. He wasn't going to kill her, something in him told him he never could. But did she need to know that? He looked into her blue eyes and moved a hand towards her face, brushing away her blonde hair. His hand traveled down her jaw line and ended on her chin. He moved closer to her, something inside telling him to kiss her. He felt her heart rate quicken as arrived an inch above her face. He smirked and moved towards her ear.

"Easily distracted, you'll have to work on that," he whispered in her ear. He couldn't control the urge to kiss her anymore, leaving a gently kiss on her cheek. Embarrassed he jumped off her.

"Until next time," he said, and ran off into the forest. She laid there shocked on the grass. Not exactly sure what just happened. He had come to kill her, again, and he didn't. Instead he kissed her cheek. She didn't know what to think. She finally got up when she noticed the sun was almost setting. She was to meet her friend Quinn and Ahri for dinner. She went to pick up her staff and pain shot through her arm. She had forgotten about the cut, it was still bleeding. She cleaned it with some water and wrapped some cloth around it. That would do for now. She headed home to get ready to meet up with Quinn and Ahri.


	4. Chapter 4

Talon stopped running. 'What is wrong with me,' he thought stopping at a stream. He kneeled down and scooped up some water, splashing himself in the face. That was the second time he let her go. He kissed her cheek... 'Wake up,' he thought splashing his face again, 'she's just another mark.' He couldn't control these feelings inside him. Her blonde hair, her small frame, those blue eyes. He couldn't think straight, they hypnotized him in a way. Made him question everything. She was a target, she was just a girl. She was a Demacian. He scowled and hit the water. He couldn't deny she was beautiful. He couldn't control his feelings. The first mark that made him feel like this, and she had to be a Demacian. He walked to a tree and stabbed a blade into it. He needed to finish the job and get over it. He splashed his face again and thought, "She's just another demacian that needed to be killed." He grabbed his blade from the tree and started the walk back towards noxus to plan his next move.


End file.
